Right Place, Right Time
by Clarabell27
Summary: Dean & Jo 'what if' fic. Just after S3 Dream A Little Dream. Dean's re-evaluating and Jo's pining. **4th & final chapter is here** - Thank you for the feedback so far, it's appreciated. Keep it coming! Also, any ideas for a new story? I need inspiration!
1. Chapter 1

Right Place, Right Time

AN : This is my first ever fic. In fact it's the first thing I've written ever so please be gentle! However feedback will be very much appreciated, including constructive critisism, so go nuts.

It's set around Season 3, just after "Dream A Little Dream". I started thinking it over after watching "Everybody Loves A Clown" and "Born Under A Bad Sign" in quick succession.

Disclaimer – I, sadly, do not own Supernatural or any of the characters. It all belongs to the wonderful Eric Kripke.

Enjoy!

Chapter 1

Jo Harvelle glanced up at the door to the bar as she heard it swing open, and gave a cursory smile to the man who'd walked in. Susie, the other bartender working tonight turned to serve him as Jo got back to work clearing glasses from the sticky tables, trying to ignore the familiar feeling of disappointment that it wasn't _him_. Of course it wasn't, it never was. Jo cursed inwardly for letting herself hope, if only for a moment. Nearly a year had passed since he'd walked out of the bar, with only an "I'll call you later" that they both knew was a lie. But even now, every time she heard the creak of the door in the dingy bar her stomach lurched and a part of her hoped, just a little, that he might come strolling in, as cocky and as devastatingly charming as ever, green eyes sparkling.

He just made her so mad! Not even at him really, more at herself for still thinking of him like she was some silly schoolgirl with her very first crush. She was a grown woman for christsakes! She could hold her own against the truckers that passed through the bar, she'd seen things that would make those burly men whimper like little children. And she could probably kick most of their asses if she had to. Hell, she already laid a couple of them flat out in the bar when they'd gotten a little too friendly at closing time. Luckily, Mike the bar owner found it fairly amusing that this tiny blonde girl could be so tough, so he would usually just roll his eyes, chuckle, and let her get on with it.

Jo didn't really care, she was used to the odd looks from other people. She'd spent her whole life feeling like the freak. That was one of the things she liked about the Winchester boys. When she was around them she wasn't the freak, everything felt normal. The hunting, the demon talk, the walking round armed to the teeth, it all seemed like the most natural thing in the world. And even though she knew it wasn't what what most people would describe as normal, at least she wasn't alone. They, _he_, understood.

Still, she told herself, that was all in the past now. That "I'll call you later" had of course never happened. Days had run to weeks, weeks ran to months. She heard bits of news about them every now and again, then her mom had told her about Dean's deal. Bobby had filled her in after the whole Gate-opening debacle, and Jo had resigned Dean to the 'If Only...' pile. She knew he only had a few weeks left, which was why she'd found herself dwelling on the 'what if...s'. At least that's what she tried to tell herself, pretending she'd not spent the whole past year daydreaming and longing for him. For him to charge into the bar, sweep her into his strong arms and tell her everything would be ok. She knew it would never happen, that she had to move on with her life. Now if only she could stop herself thinking about him...


	2. Chapter 2

So it's Dean's turn. Please review!

**Chapter 2**

"Dude, you ok?"

Dean glanced away from the scenery flying past, to see Sam looking over at him with concern, and with something that looked like irritation in his eyes. Dean had let his brother drive for a while. He was tired from their last hunt and couldn't concentrate properly, and so far Sam had been the one making the conversation, trying to come up with ideas to get him out of his deal. Some loophole, some scheme that got Dean a 'Get Out Of Hell Free' card and left Sam alive and kicking too. Dean had spent the last couple of hours staring out of the window.

"Look man, I thought you'd decided to fight this? I'm trying to come up with ideas here, and all you can do is mope out the window. What's up with you?"

Yep, definitely irritation.

"It's nothing Sammy. Just thinking some stuff over."

"Yeah? Like what Dean?"

"S'nothin, I told you." Dean was quiet for a few minutes. Sam kept his eyes on the road.

"Look, I know I said I wanted to find a way out of this, and I do, I swear. And we will. But I can't help thinking about all the loose ends, the things I still haven't done."

Sam stayed silent, letting him get it off his chest.

"I mean, if we dont find a way out of this, I just dont want to go without dealing with a few things." Dean looked back out the window. "Without apologising", he murmured, almost to himself.

Sam didn't ask what he meant. He had a pretty good idea, and Dean was grateful his little brother didn't press it. He really didn't feel like caring and sharing right now.

The past few months had flown by so quickly, and he'd spent so much of the time with his gameface on. So much time making jokes, trying so hard not to let his guard down, even with Sammy. He knew he didn't fool him, but he kept it up anyway. Cant let them see the real Dean, got to stay the wise-cracking smart ass as usual. But it was hard, all that pretending, it was exhausting.

And now it was beginning to hit him. One year had seemed such a long time that night he saved his brother. Ok, it wasn't a decade like the others has got, but it was something at least. He'd have walked into Hell there and then if it meant Sam was ok. But now, at the pointy end of his deal, looking at weeks not months, he was starting to re-evaluate a few things.

This was it. Yes, they were still looking for a way out, but he had to be honest. It wasn't looking too good. All those months wasted, time he could've spent making amends.

Against his will he found himself thinking of her again. Of her face the last time he saw her. When he told her he'd call he couldn't even look her in the eye. He'd known he wasn't going to call, and she'd known it too. He'd just walked out without a backwards glance, knowing if he saw her face it would be more painful than the searing ache from the bullet wound in his shoulder.

She'd looked different that night, older somehow. Tired. And not just from her run-in with the possesed Sam. But different from the day they'd first met. That first day she'd had the look that everyone who knows what's _really_ bumping in the night has, but it didn't dull the spark in her eyes like it did some. Dean smiled as he thought of their introduction; rifle in his back, fist in his face. That girl had a mean right hook. Once the little birdies flying found his head had stopped tweeting and he got a good look at her, from the big brown eyes and wavy blonde hair to the wiggle in her step he was pretty sure was for his benefit, he was lost.

He'd given flirting a shot, but he was hurting so much over his dad that his heart wasn't really in it. He really had meant what he'd said to her though, "Different place, different time". Under normal circumstances he wouldn't have hesitated at all. In some ways he was glad nothing had happened between them at that time. If it had he wouldn't have gotten to know her better, she would have just been another notch on a motel bed, another girl to pass the night with until it was time to move on to the next town, the next girl. He wouldn't have fallen in love. Because he had, he knew that now.

He'd tried to convince himself it was only because nothing _had_ happened, that she was the one that got away. The itch he'd never scratched. Maybe it was partly, but he also knew he treated her badly. He'd told himself he was staying away to protect her, firstly from any repercussions of Sam's little demonic spree, and then later from the pain of him leaving forever. Because he wasn't blind. He'd known she had feelings for him and he let himself believe it was for her own good that he stayed away so she didn't hurt even more once his year was up. So he'd walked away as though she didn't mean anything to him, as though he didn't love her. And he knew that had hurt her.

But he couldn't help it. This was driving him crazy and he had to do something about it.

"Sam?"

"Yeah?"

"I think I might need to take off for a couple of days. Alone." He couldn't quite look at his brother.

Sam gave him a wry smile that nearly made Dean want to punch him. Jackass knew him too well.

"Yeah, I kinda thought you might."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Ok, so time for the reunion....

I'm enjoying writing this, thanks for the feedback so far. Please keep it up. I think the next chapter may be the last. I did have it planned out but now I'm starting to re-think it. Let me know your thoughts...

***************************

Jo had kicked out the last customer, eagerly on her part, somewhat reluctantly on his, and was in the back searching for the mop when she heard the familiar creak of the front door.

_Damn it_, she thought to herself, _cant believe I forgot to lock up_. Susie had finished her shift a couple of hours before and Mike had no qualms about leaving Jo alone to close up having seen exactly how she could look after herself, but she was tired and grouchy and really didn't feel like having to kick out any more drunks.

"We're closed, sorry buddy" she called from the store room, "try the bar across the street they're open till late."

"But they dont have my favorite brand of bartender."

Jo emerged from the store room, wide-eyed and disbelieving. Sure enough, there he was. Leaning against the bar in all his leather-jacketed glory as if he owned the place. The recent sunny weather had brought out the freckles across his nose and left him looking golden and healthy. Jeez, he looked good. Jo felt a pink flush spread to her cheeks as her stomach flipped and her heart lurched.

"You're not going to say hello?" Dean grinned at her, tossing the battered leather jacket onto the bar stool next to him.

"Long time no see Dean." Jo had recovered enough to find her voice, but when she spoke it sound cold and distant. Her shock was giving way to anger. Anger at him for just strolling in as if it wasn't almost a year since they'd last spoken. Anger at herself for still letting him make her feel giddy and lightheaded.

Dean could tell this wasn't going his way.

"Yeah, look about that..." he started but Jo didn't let him finish.

"It's fine Dean, really. I didn't expect anything else. Don't think you owe me anything."

She wasn't sure why she was pushing him away like this. In all her daydreams about this moment she'd never counted on feeling angry at him, just relieved he was back. But she couldn't help it. He just looked too good, insultingly so. Stood there by the bar, his grey t-shirt concealing, but not quite completely, his defined chest and strong arms, it was as though he'd stepped right out of her dreams.

All she wanted to do was fling herself at him, to touch him, kiss him, tell him all was forgiven. But she was too proud. And besides, he'd only blow her off again. She didn't think her heart or her nerves could take that.

"So why you here Dean?" she asked as busied herself stacking chairs on the tables. He watched her work for a moment, then picked up the nearest chair to him and began helping her stack.

"Well it's kind of a long story, but in the end it just comes down to the fact I wanted to see you. I missed you." Jo froze, not quite beliving her ears. After a second she composed herself and continued stacking. Dean looked up at her.

"Well?" Dean was starting to look uncomfortable. "Aren't you going to say something?"

"Like what Dean?!" Jo was suddenly furious. She spun around to face him. "What do you want from me?! D'you expect me to drop everything, throw myself to my knees and praise the lord you've graced me with your presence? Jump for joy and tell you how happy you've made me just by the sheer force of your being?! I dont think so Dean, not gonna happen."

Dean looked somewhat shell-shocked.

"I heard all about your deal Dean. You're an idiot by the way. So I know why you're here. Well I'm very sorry Dean but you're not going to be able to cross me off your 'Things To Do Before You Die' list. Like I said before, try the bar across the street. I hear the waitresses there are _real_ friendly."

Dean stood, motionless, mouth open at Jo's outburst. It wasn't quite the welcome he'd been hoping for.

"You think that's why I'm here?! Some last minute booty call?!" It was Dean's turn to get angry. Jo glared at him, arms folded across her chest.

"If the reputation fits..."

"Jo, I came here because I want to make things right. I was stupid to leave things how they were , but I thought at the time it was for your own good. That I was protecting you. But I realised I was just protecting myself from what I was scared to admit. I've not been able to get you out of my head, it's like you were haunting me. I know I hurt you Jo and I'm here to say sorry, to make things right between us. You mean more to me than some cheap one nighter. So much more."

Jo looked at him, taken aback a little at his rant. From the hurt look on his face she could almost believe he was being sincere. Maybe he actually was a little. But she just couldn't let herself believe.

"Save it Dean. You're not telling me that for the last year you've been beating yourself up about this, and only _now_ you've decided to come and clear the air. You dont want anything from me but to talk and make up? Tell me Dean, in all that time how many girls have you hooked up with? You telling me you've not been making the most of your last few months?"

Dean looked sheepish, like a little boy caught with his hand in the cookie jar. He ran his hand through his hair, "Well..."

"Exactly Dean. I know you, you cant change. And why should you? Dont feel bad about it, it's just who you are. But dont come here looking to add me to your collection of party favours from 'Dean's Big Send-off'.

Jo stalked over to the door and held it open.

"I hope you find a way out of your deal Dean, I really do. But I cant help you feel better about it, I'm sorry."

Dean looked at Jo, over to the door, then back to Jo. This really hadn't gone how he'd planned.

"Fine! I'm gone!" he yelled. He snatched up his jacket and marched out of the door, into the night, without a backwards glance at Jo.

As Jo slammed the door and shoved the bolts into place, she was proud of herself for not caving, for not falling for the line.

_But_, said a quiet but insistent little voice in her head, _If you're really so proud of yourself, then why do you feel like you've just lost the one thing you've only ever wanted in your life?_

Jo slumped into one of the remaining chairs and tried to catch her breath as she felt the tears start to sting her eyes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

AN – So when I first drafted this it was far, far dirtier but it didn't sit right with the first three chapters, so I've made it more schmoopy than smutty. I like it better this way. Let me know what you think, it's my first completed fic and I had a blast, so there could well be more to come if you like it!

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Dean was pacing up and down his motel room. Not easy in the small space, but he was fairly worked up. He sank down onto the springy mattress and put his head into his hands.

"Damn it!" He yelled to the empty room. He should just forget it. He'd tried hadn't he? Bitch didn't care so neither did he. He would just pack up his stuff, go back to Bobby's, pick Sam up and they'd be on their way. With any luck Sam and Bobby might've come up with some new ideas.

He began tossing his few belongings he had with him into his bag. What had he even been thinking? He didn't need her. Sure she was hot, and the banter was always fun, but who was he kidding? This wasn't him. He didn't let girls get to him this way, not ever.

He blamed Sam. His brother's sensitivity must be rubbing off on him. Dude was a walking chick flick. Sam wasn't here now though, so what was wrong with him? How had she done it? How had she gotten under skin so that every time he closed his eyes he saw her? That every time he passed by a petite blonde with a cute ass his breath caught in his throat for a second in the hope it might be her? And that every time it wasn't, he felt like he'd lost something?

"Get a hold of yourself Winchester!" He gave himself a mental shake. But it was no use. He couldn't just leave it like this. It had already taken him so long, he couldn't give in now. He'd barricade her in the damn bar if that's what it took to make her listen to him. He had to give it another try.

He slung his bag over his shoulder, opened the motel room door and blinked.

Jo was blocking the doorway, hand raised in a fist ready to knock.

"I'm sorry Dean." Her eyes looked like she'd been crying, and he felt an overwhelming urge to scoop her up and carry her into the room. He resisted the urge, but stood to the side to allow her in. She walked into the room, arms wrapped around herself, another round of tears threatening her big brown eyes. She swiped them away with the back of her hand, and perched on the end of the bed, not quite able to look Dean in the eye.

"You were trying to apologise and I bit your head off. I was a total jerk. I don't know what was wrong with me, except that maybe I'm an even bigger idiot than you."

"Hey!" Dean cried in defence, but he couldn't help the smile that twitched at the sides of his mouth. He looked at Jo to see she was beginning to smile too.

"Well, you're forgiven. Am I?" He lowered his head to catch her eye. "I really didn't come and find you just to try and get in your pants you know? Maybe the old me might've, but you were wrong. I have changed, a little at least. Knowing your expiry date kind of makes you see what's important."

"And what would that be Dean?" Jo raised her head to look at him directly.

Dean took a deep breath. Time for the truth.

"It makes you realise that what you really need has been there all along, when you didn't even know you were looking for it. Or were too scared to admit it."

"Scared to admit what Dean?" Jo still couldn't quite believe where she thought this was going.

Dean ran his hand through his hair, suddenly self conscious. "That of all the things I've seen, all the awful creatures I've fought, of all the scary situations I've been in, falling in love with you was the most terrifying thing to ever happen to me. Because the thought that you might not feel the same, that you could hurt me, that I could hurt _you_, was too much. That's the sort of pain that stitches and bandages can't heal."

Jo didn't know what to say. She rarely found herself lost for words, but this man in front of her, who she'd always seen as the tough guy, the cavalier jackass who cared about himself and his brother and that was about it, had struck her dumb. She wanted to tell him she felt the same, that he was a fool for ever thinking she might not. She wanted to tell him that of course, she loved him too. Of course she did. But the lump in her throat and the unexpected vulnerability in his eyes stopped her from speaking aloud.

So she did the only thing she could. She reached up and stroked his cheek, turning his head towards her. She leaned in and softly pressed her lips to his, hardly daring to breathe. They stayed like that for the longest moment, until Jo pulled away, wanting to see his face. Dean stared at her for the briefest second, and then his mouth was on hers again, one hand at the small of her back pulling her in closer, the other tangled in her hair. He kissed her with a sort of need and urgency, as if he was drowning and she was the only thing keeping him afloat. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling herself even closer, until she could feel his heart hammering away beneath his chest.

She started to lean back, in a way that would have them both lying along the bed, but Dean pulled away for a moment. Partly to get his breath back, partly to give him a second to think while his brain was still functioning.

"I meant what I said Jo." His voice was barely above a whisper, "I didn't come here for that."

"If I thought you had I wouldn't be here now," she smiled, running her hand over his stubbly jaw. "I do believe you. And I've been thinking about this night since the first time you came into the Roadhouse." she admitted, a little shyly.

Dean seemed a little encouraged by that, and before she could say anymore he was kissing her again, and she was being gently lowered down onto the bed, and her head was spinning, and she couldn't breathe, and her skin was on fire and her lips felt numb, and she didn't care. The only thing she knew was the gentle touch of his hands, the taste of his lips and the beat of his heart, beating in rhythm with her own.

......

Jo opened one eye as she dragged herself back into consciousness. She looked down to see a strong tanned arm draped gently over her bare stomach, the morning sun streaming through the window painting everything it touched golden. She turned her head to the side to see Dean, awake, and watching her like he'd never seen her properly before.

"Morning sleepyhead," he murmured

They lay together like that quietly for a little while.

"Dean?" She didn't want to spoil the moment but she knew they had to come back to Earth eventually.

"Mmm?"

"You're going to have to leave now aren't you?" She looked over at him to see pain in his eyes.

"But I'll be coming back. I just need to check in with Sam, see if he's found anything. I've spent too much time away from you already, and I'm not going o waste these last few weeks without you. I can be back by tonight." Dean looked torn, like he knew there was a decision to be made. Jo knew she had to make it for him.

"Don't come back Dean," she whispered. "At least not yet. You still need to find a way out of this deal and I refuse to get in the way of that. Once you're off the hook come back to me so we can do this thing properly. I'll wait."

.........

As she watched the Impala disappear, she let the tears come that she'd been holding back. She knew there was a good chance he wouldn't get out of the deal, but she knew he had a better chance than if he stayed. And it was easier this time, knowing how he felt, knowing that this time he'd wanted to stay. And if he didn't come back, she would always have the memory of that night, of his kisses on her skin. Of the night Dean Winchester had said those three little words and her heart had broken a little at the same time as it had come to life.


End file.
